Be Mine
by daisy617
Summary: One-shot. "To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world." - Bill Wilson - You are my world, Lilly. Happy Valentine's Day. Here's hoping Lilly has a great one. XD Enjoy! Review please.


**I am officially posting this at midnight on the morning of Valentine's Day, my time. Eastern Standard Time. I know, I can't even update my chapter story and here I am, writing a new one. I know, I know, I'm a terrible person. ;) But, I hope this Lackson Valentine's day gift makes up for it. Enjoy!**

**_Be Mine _**

Lilly's POV

It was five o'clock on Wednesday afternoon and I was at Miley's house as usual. It was pouring rain outside and Miley and I were finishing our homework while we ate roasted marshmallows from her dad. Miley was complaining about how tomorrow was Valentine's Day and she didn't even have a date. I fingered the note in my pocket, trying not to smile because she was upset and I didn't want to give off the wrong impression. Finally, her ramblings ceased and she turned her glance to me.

"Why aren't you upset about not having a Valentine?" I blushed, and she immediately knew something was up. "What happened?!" She demanded to know.

I sighed, knowing that I'd have to tell her sooner or later anyway, and I was never much of a liar. "I sort of haveasecretadmirer." I spit out really quickly, hoping she wouldn't catch on, but Miley's used to my speed-talk by now, so she understood what I said. Her eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped, but this didn't last long, because immediately she asked,

"What happened? Who is it? How do you know? Tell me everything! Why didn't you tell me before?"

I took her by the shoulders and lightly shook her. "Relax Miley. I didn't tell you because you were all bummed out and I didn't want to make things worse." She nodded, and I continued. "Each day this week, there's been a new note in my locker attached to some sort of gift. Monday it was a teddy bear, Tuesday it was chocolates, and today it was a rose. In each letter, he claims to be giving me one more hint as to who he is, but I still can't figure it out. Maybe you can. You know a lot about guys, since you're so obsessed." I winked and she chuckled lightly. "Want to see the notes?" I offered.

She nodded eagerly and I took my hand out of my pocket, holding the notes. She grabbed for them and began scanning anxiously. I watched, amused.

She turned to me and said, "Okay, clearly he really likes you. Let's figure out who he is."

We lined the notes up on her coffee table and read each one.

_

* * *

Lilly, _

_Your laugh is contagious, and your smile lights up the room. You've brightened my world just from being in it._

_Here's the first clue to figuring out who I am- I'm closer than you think. _

_Signed, _

_Your secret admirer _

_I have carefully chosen quotes that I feel pertain to you and I, and they shall close each letter. _

_There is only one happiness in life,  
to love and be loved. _

_- George Sand - _

_

* * *

Lilly, _

_I love your skater-look and easy-going attitude. Your personality is just as beautiful as you are. You are an amazing person, a great friend, and an awesome skateboarder. You're everything a guy could imagine in a perfect girl._

_Second clue: I'm not the same age as you. _

_Signed, _

_Your secret lover _

_Love is smiling on the inside and out. (And you my dear Lilly are lovely in both.) _

_- Jennifer Williams - _

_

* * *

Lilly, _

_Each day that passes when you're not with me makes me wish for you all the more. I can't stand watching you each day, as you barely acknowledge my presence. I want you to feel for me the way I feel for you. _

_If you think that there could be a chance for you to love me back, meet me at Rico's on Valentine's Day at six o'clock sharp. _

_The third clue has already been given above. I look forward to your reaction. _

_Signed, _

_Your almost-not-so-secret admirer _

_To the world you may be one person,  
but to one person you may be the world. (You are my world, Lilly.) _

_- Bill Wilson - _

_

* * *

_"I can't figure out what they mean the clue to be in the third note, Miley. Can you?" 

"I think Rico's is the clue." She stated. And stared at me, wide-eyed.

I was shocked. Age difference, closer than I think, Rico's. It all added up. Rico is my secret admirer!

"No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" I shouted.

"Relax, Lilly. You don't have to go meet him."

"But he'd know that I didn't show up only because I figured out it was him and that'd crush his heart! No. I have to go." I said, reluctantly.

"Fine. And who knows, maybe it's someone else?" She looked hopeful for me.

I shrugged, deflated. I had been so excited that someone older than me liked me for me, and now I find out that it's not someone older than me- it's Rico! And he probably just made up all the stuff in the letters so that I'd go meet him and he'd get his valentine while I was miserable.

Miley led me upstairs. "You might as well look nice, just in case it's not Rico. Maybe it's someone who works there?" She contemplated. My heart skipped a beat as I thought about the only guy that I knew worked there- Jackson. But I soon had a normal heartbeat and didn't have time to think about this while Miley shoved clothes at me, many of them dresses.

"This is silly. The guy said he likes my skater look. Why change perfection? We both know how that worked out with Matt." I argued.

She glared, but realized I was right and instead pulled out a pair of jeans and a slightly tighter t-shirt with a heart on it that said Skateboarding in the center. Where she got it, I have no idea, but I loved it immediately and gladly brought it home to wear tomorrow night.

Soon, it was dinnertime, and I went home because my mom was making meatloaf, and I love her homemade food. After the delicious meal, I got ready for bed and watched TV before going to sleep, greeted by dreams of a six-foot tall beach god swiping me off my feet tomorrow at the beach.

* * *

I woke up, excited that today I'd get to find out who my secret admirer is, only to be shut down by the thought of him being Rico. I tried to put that out of my mind as I took a shower and got dressed for school, stopping in the kitchen for a pop-tart on my way out the door and over to Miley's house. 

I called, as always, saying "Lilly in ten", and easily skated into the Stewart house. Jackson had opened the door for me, since he answered the phone, so he was the first person I greeted, seeing as Miley was running late, probably perfecting herself so someone would ask her to be his valentine.

I looked to Jackson, "So, any Valentine's Day plans?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Nothing special. I'm going to the beach later to meet my valentine."

"Oh, so you asked someone?" I questioned, suddenly saddened at the thought of him not being my valentine.

"Sort of." He replied, getting his keys and leaving the house before I could ask what he meant.

Miley came down seconds later wearing a pink mini-skirt and long sleeved white v-cut shirt with matching ballet flats. She grabbed a matching purse, a pop-tart like me, and pulled me out to the driveway. Jackson was just getting in his car as we ran over and begged for a ride, like every morning. He always agreed, he just got such amusement out of us begging. Well, one day Miley and I would have our licenses, and I could only hope that being Hannah Montana would allow Miley to spend money on really great car to show Jackson up with, so he'd be the one begging to drive it. Ahh, the ways of the world. Good old karma. I chuckled to myself, earning strange looks, but no word from either of them.

We pulled up to the school, and Miley dragged me over to Oliver standing outside, while Jackson went into the building after a half-wave to us. Oliver told us about how last night he had asked Becca to be his valentine, and she accepted graciously, though neither of them had real plans to get back together, they just didn't want to be alone on this couples' day. If Miley was upset at being the only one without someone, not that mine was guaranteed, she was doing a great job hiding it.

The warning bell rang, and we went inside, to our lockers conveniently placed near each other. As I opened mine, I was a bit surprised to see another note fall out. I picked it up and admired the flamboyant design on this card, knowing that it meant it would be a more special one than all the others. Miley was almost immediately by my side, reading over my shoulder.

_

* * *

Beautiful Lilly,_

_I'm sure you're surprised to get this letter, but I wanted to write down my feelings for you one more time in secrecy to make it easier for me to show you who I am later today, that is if you decide to show up, which I'm betting you will. _

_I want you to know that I've liked you for a very long time now, and I've been trying to hide it for too long, worried about what everyone else would think and never letting myself fight for what I wanted- you. Now, though, I'm willing to do anything for you because I realized that I can't imagine life without you, and I want it to be even better- with you knowing how I feel and trusting me and loving me back. _

_You see, Lilly, I've fallen in love with you. How else do you explain the butterflies in my stomach every time you walk into a room, or someone mentions you? How else do you define the countless hours I've lied awake at night, thinking of you, and all I want for us together? What else could it possibly mean that the days I don't see you are the gloomiest of all, no matter how much greatness occurs for me? _

_This is why I need you. You have to fill the space in my heart that is already yours to make me truly content. And, I think that you'll warm up to the idea of us together eventually. I'd like to believe that you like me too, and just as much as I like you, but I know that's not possible. All I'm asking for is a chance. A chance to be with you and make you as happy as you make me. _

_How can you argue with that? I hope you won't. As I said, I'll be waiting at Rico's at 6. I'll stay all night waiting for you, but I'll hope that you will be there on time. And please don't get upset or freak out when you find out who I am. _

_Until tonight, Happy Valentine's Day, _

_The man whose heart belongs to you _

_You know you are in love  
when you see the world in her eyes,  
and her eyes everywhere in the world. _

_- David Levesque – _

_

* * *

_We finished reading at the same time, and gasped in unison. This guy clearly liked me more than I thought possible, and that made me think that it really wouldn't be Rico! The only alternative I could come up with was Jackson, and apparently Miley was having similar thoughts. 

"Lilly, I know this sounds strange, but I don't think it's Rico." She gulped. "I think it's Jackson." She whispered the last part, but I heard her loud and clear. We stared at each other before Oliver broke the concentration.

"What's going on? Class starts in five minutes." Oliver wondered. We looked at him and showed him the note, which he read rather quickly for a donut like himself. That made me think for the slightest second that he was my secret admirer, but then I realized that he was supposed to have an age difference, and Oliver and I were born within a month of each other. Relief swept over me.

He looked up and asked what the big deal was. Leave it to Oliver to ruin something like this.

"The guy obviously feels very strongly about Lilly. Show him the other notes." Miley said, and I did.

He read them fast as well, "So, you think it's Jackson?" He asked.

"Did you hear what we were saying before?" Miley questioned.

"No, that's just who my first thought would be. Considering that he has a crush on Lilly and all the clues add up."

We stared at him, our jaws dropped. " Jackson has a crush on me?!" I nearly shouted.

"Did you not know that?" Oliver asked, stupidly.

"Duh!" We said, lightly smacking him.

"Oh, yeah. That's right, he just told me, oh well. It's not like I was sworn to secrecy." Oliver commented and walked to class, Miley and I following numbly behind, both very shocked by not only Jackson's crush, but by Oliver's nonchalance.

School dragged on for what seemed like days before the last bell finally rung. I all but ran to my locker, shoving my books in my backpack, and racing home on my skateboard. I did my homework in record time because I was so hyper for tonight. I had it all finished by 5, so I took this opportunity to shower and change before grabbing my helmet and skateboard and saying bye to my mom on my way to the beach. I skateboarded slowly because even though my secret admirer probably wouldn't mind the helmet hair, I don't think he'd like it if I were all sweaty, and I'd be uncomfortable.

* * *

I arrived at the beach early, but I knew that my admirer would be there, I just had to figure out who he was. Actually, that wouldn't matter- he'd find me, knowing who I am. I sat down at a table, and looked at Rico's. Rico was there, so I didn't count him out as a possibility yet. Jackson was there, and three other guys. One was wearing a suit and holding flowers. I didn't recognize him, though, and he seemed almost 30 so I hoped he wasn't my admirer. Another worked at Rico's when Jackson wasn't on shift and sat behind me in math class, so he was a possibility. And the last was absorbed in a smoothie, seeming really upset, so I counted him out too. 

I looked at my cell phone, and saw that it was exactly 5:59:47. I looked down to put it back in my pocket, and when I looked up, the seat across from me was filled. I frowned at who it was. Rico.

"Hiya toots, I saw you all alone over here and thought I'd make your Valentine's Day a bit more special." So, Rico wasn't my secret admirer. Yes!

"I'm actually waiting for someone."

"Oh yeah, who?" He challenged.

Me." We both turned to the third party, and I smiled brightly when I saw who it was.

Jackson.

Oliver was right. I never thought I'd think that. But he was- Jackson liked me!

I was so much more excited by this than I thought I would be, but it was a great feeling to know that he was honest in the letters and someone truly cared about me. He smiled back and picked Rico up out of the chair, carrying him back to Rico's before rejoining me at the table.

"So," he started, taking my hand. "I guess by now you've figured out that I'm your secret admirer." He noted.

I nodded, and he continued, "And what do you think about that?"

"Believe it or not, I had this figured out." I giggled at his baffled expression. "You gave me pretty good hints, and Miley is your sister after all." I paused before he nodded, urging me to answer what he really wanted to know- did I like him back? "Up until I figured that you were a possibility, Wednesday night, I honestly hadn't thought of you like that. Or at least not consciously." I added to his frown. "However, at the thought of you being my admirer, my heart skipped a beat, and I knew I wanted you to be it. Though, after reading your latest letter, I realize that you're right. You deserve a chance to make me love you the way you love me. And I can give you that chance because I've discovered a special place in my heart for you too. And I want this to work." I looked up into his eyes and saw such passion, passion for me. No other guy had ever looked at me like that, and I immediately knew Jackson would be different. He'd be right. And this would work. Because we wanted it to, and because it made sense. It had all along.

His smile grew, as I knew mine did, if that was possible, and soon we were leaning across the table, closing the distance between us and sharing in our first kiss. It was sweet and gentle, but held so much passion that I knew we could survive anything and we were meant to be together.

We pulled apart and he took my hand again, looking into my eyes, "Will you be my Valentine, Lilly Truscott, and make me the happiest guy ever?"

I smile back and whispered, "Yes", before we engaged in another kiss and left Rico's to go on our Valentine's date.

_They promised to be together through everything,  
each to care for the other when old and gray  
A lovers' pact  
the most likely to last. _

_- Krista J. Mikula – _

**_

* * *

_AN: Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Happy Valentine's Day to all. I'm so proud of myself for sitting down and writing this whole thing all at once from 3-5 AM on Sunday, just to make sure I had it for you guys on Valentine's Day. Hope you're all having a great one, while I sit home and study for my essay test in AP World History, Chemistry test, and Trig Quiz tomorrow like the good little student I am. **

**I hope you liked the poems. I couldn't figure out how to end the story, so I got that poem and then I decided that there should be one for each letter. I'd like to thank AlwaysxAddicted for inadvertently sparking this idea with her seemingly random comments. XD**

**And to those of you who read my story, I promise I'll try to update soon.**

**This is the link to the picture of the story. http :// i234 . photobucket . com / albums / ee85 / daisy61792 / lj24-1 . jpg AND http // i234 . photobucket . com / albums / ee85 / daisy61792 / ljkiss . jpg Just take out the spaces. FYI, I didn't make the second picture, I got it from a screencap of a youtube video, so don't get me in trouble for sharing the creator's amazing work. The first is just a random cap from the show, but I felt that it was a good picture of the story, sorta.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, and I look forward to you comments. XD. Happy Valentine's Day!!**

**P.S. Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, Disney, the characters, etc. And I didn't steal this idea from the many others writing secret admirer valentine's day fics. As I said, I wrote this on Sunday, and by waiting til now to post it, it seems copied. But, I assure you it's not. And I think it's a bit different, anyways, at least from the ones I've read. **


End file.
